Dinner Date with a Vampire
by Fire of my Loins
Summary: AU. Oneshot. Whilst in the middle of planning to kill Klaus, Bonnie and Damon decide to take a night off for a nice, "normal" dinner date. Of course, with a grumpy witch and a charismatic, yet aggravating vampire in a town full of supernaturals, this date night will be anything but normal.


**Disclaimer: The Vampire Diaries is not mine.**

Bonnie would've never thought she would be on a date at a fancy-shmancy restaurant with _Damon Salvatore_. She drummed her fingers lightly on the table, keeping her green eyes trained on him. She hated to admit it, but he looked _good_. But then again, Damon always looked good. Brilliant blue eyes gleaming and dark hair effortlessly mussed to perfection, he stared back at her with an amused look on his face.

"Can't take your eyes off me, or do I have something on my face?" he teased, lips curling into a smile to reveal two rows of perfect pearly whites.

"I'm not staring at YOU. I'm…staring at the hot waiter guy," she answered lamely, the back of her neck prickling as a red hot blush traitorously began on her face.

Damon showed mock surprise as he turned around to look and faced her again with a triumphant look on his face.

"What?" she squeaked, hating how her voice came out nervously.

He jerked a thumb in the direction behind him.

"Well, I didn't know you were into guys THAT much older than you. Should I tell Gramps that he gets you hot and bothered?"

To Bonnie's utter horror, there was indeed an elderly shrunken old waiter attending to another couple three tables away from them.

"Well…he's, uh…appealing for an 80 year old guy," she protested weakly, now flushing a deep scarlet. "And speak for yourself, you're probably like, 70 years older than him!"

He laughed, and she died a little inside. Why was it that she always made a fool out of herself whenever she was around him now? Whatever happened to stronger, snarky, "shove-it-up-your-ass", pre-I'm-dating-Damon Bonnie?

"Shut it, Salvatore," she muttered, seeing it was the best thing she could say at the moment.

"Aww, is Bennett mad at me?" he grinned wickedly.

"So we're on last name basis now?"

She rolled her eyes, but the slowly fading blush on her face instantly deepened as he reached under the table to take her hand and kiss it gently. Bonnie took note of how people in the restaurant noticed the gesture and were smiling at them… Which reminded her…

"Damon. You'll have to promise me you'll be good tonight," she said in hushed tones, and he simply looked at her, amused.

"We're going to act like NORMAL people on a NORMAL date," she explained, enunciating each word like she was talking to a five year old.

He raised an eyebrow questionably.

"So, we're not a witch and a super-hot and powerful-badass-bloodsucking vampire running from and trying to kill another vampire who took away my brother's humanity, killed millions of people including his parents, and is now currently trying to kill us?"

"Nope."

He relaxed in his chair.

"Okay. " He paused. "Wait. So I don't get to stab things in the heart with this?"

Damon produced a wooden stake out of thin air, and Bonnie whacked it out of his hand and slid it under their table quickly with her foot.

"Are you _crazy_?! Of course not!" she whisper- hissed, eyes darting wildly to see if anyone saw, which luckily they didn't.

"Your call," Damon merely shrugged at her.

"And don't do anything related to staking vampires through the heart either. I suggest you put away your toys _now_."

He huffed and ran a hand through his hair, and Bonnie snapped out of her anger for a moment and gulped because it was just so goddamn SEXY. _Stop there, Bonnie. Stop there NOW._

"Yeah, I gotcha," he said, making a bored face. "No killing people, no injuring them by any means, no sinking your teeth into any humans and sucking out their blood, yada, yada, yada."

Bonnie let out a low whistle.

"I am mucho impressed, Salvatore. Seems like you got a 'don't' list all set up for you right there."

"Saint Stefan," Damon smiled ruefully, and Bonnie grinned.

"Of course. Now if you only listened to that saint…"

"Which is never," he snorted.

"Ha. Speaking of Stefan, are he and Elena okay with you just prowling alone at night again?"

"I'm not exactly alone now, am I?" he winked at her, before rolling his shoulders back. "Nah. I mean, face it, they've never exactly trusted me, now have they? No one does. Except you."

He blinked at her humbly, and she felt her heart pulse with happiness then.

"Besides, 'prowling alone at night' is my only excuse for getting to hang out with you. They don't like me being with you," he muttered, lowering his eyes to the floor.

"Elena came by this morning to give me a lecture about you," Bonnie said, resting her hand atop of his. "She told me to get away from you or you'll break my heart. I told her to get away from us or I'll break her face. So relax."

"You said that?" he perked instantly, the prospect of his girlfriend socking his ex's doppelganger in the face exciting.

"Ah, no. She's still my best friend, Damon."

"Oh." He deflated a bit.

"But she is going to try being more understanding of us."

"Big whoop. That just means she's going to act like a pissy chick on her period until she gives in to the fact that we're dating. It doesn't matter. We don't give a shit about them anyway. Burn in hell Stelena I say!"

"Exactly. Well, not the burning in hell part, but the other stuff."

"Besides, we've probably done them a favor by leaving them by themselves. Think about it. An empty house with no one else in it, a soft, inviting bed…" he trailed off, tone full of implications, and he added a sly wink for good measure.

"Ew, Damon, EW. I don't ever want to think about what my best friend and your brother might be doing."

"Imagine having super vampire hearing and listening to them whisper sweet nothings to each other every morning," Damon made a face, then widened his eyes and started to talk in a falsetto voice. "'Oh, Stefan! Stefan I love you sooooo much! Do me again!'"

"EW!" Bonnie stuck her tongue out at him, but erupted in a fit of giggles and his bad Elena impression, and he smiled at her wolfishly.

"May I take your order?" a rather good looking waiter came up to them, standing there with his little notepad and pen.

"Yeah, I'll take the-"Bonnie started to say, but she stopped when the guy eyed her neck a little…_hungrily_.

Something was wrong. She locked eyes with Damon, and he gave the slightest of nods to show that he guessed the same thing as she did.

"What's the matter? Cat got your tongue, Bonnie?" the waiter asked, eyes blackening and his front teeth growing into canine like fangs.

"Oh, nothing's wrong. I think that I just _LOST MY APPETITE_!" she yelled as she smashed her wine glass against the side of his head, temporarily blinding the vampire, and Damon used the split second advantage to grab him and super speed out of the restaurant.

"Crap," Bonnie hissed to herself, running out herself (in _heels_) asshe took in diners staring after her in shock. "I wanted a romantic, _normal_ night out, and _this_ is what I get!"

She found them standing in the middle of a street, with one of Damon's hands wrapped around the vampire's neck.

"You look here, buddy. I'm majorly pissed that you ruined my date with my hot girlfriend. But since I feel a little bad for your sorry ass, I'm going to go a little easy on you. Instead of ripping your heart right out, I'm just going to take your head clean off. Does that sound good to you?"

"I…brought back up, "the vampire made out, his voice a hoarse whisper, but Damon only laughed humorously and a head lolled on the ground.

"…That's just sick," Bonnie said, feeling queasy, and she refused to look down at the decapitated head. "And you know I'm only allowing this because he was a _vampire_. And it was for self-defense."

"Eh," her boyfriend merely shrugged. "Well, I'm glad that's done with. Now, where were we-"

"_Damon_!" Bonnie screamed, and the vampire ready to strike behind him burst into flames.

"Well, _shit_," Damon said, standing back to back with Bonnie, finding themselves trapped in a circle of suspicious characters that were all most likely supernatural beings. "And you said I shouldn't bring the stakes tonight."

"I didn't know that our date was going to be crashed by a bunch of vamps!" she glared, focusing on the big burly guy only two feet away from her. "Whatever. You ready?"

"Babe, I was born ready," Damon launched himself on a promiscuous looking blonde, already holding up a stake between her breasts, while she struggled to free herself of his grasp. "Sorry, sweetheart. This won't hurt at all."

"You're so cheesey!" Bonnie yelled to him as she aneurysmed big guy, and he fell to the ground with a low THUD at the same time as the blonde dropped, dead.

"What can I say? I'm a cheesey guy," Damon panted as he kicked the guy behind him in the stomach, and he fell over with an _OOF_.

"Oh, really now?" Bonnie wrestled out of the clasps of a gaunt looking, dark-haired girl and burned her. "I guess that makes you _my_ cheesey guy."

"Oh, stop it you!" he smiled at her before casually plucking out the heart of the guy about to attack Bonnie with the same ease as someone picking an apple. "You're making me blush!"

A pair of vamps came at him, and one of them actually managed to nail him in the face.

"Hey, now!" he teased. "Not the face, I'm saving this pretty thing for my witch!"

He waggled his finger at their growling faces like a teacher scolding a pair of naughty schoolchildren before attacking them.

"That's so sweet of you! "Bonnie concentrated before constructing a wall of flame around four rather frightened looking baby vampires, and then rushed over to help Damon. She punched one of them in the face. "And _that's_ for ruining my night."

"Why are they even here, anyway?" Damon groaned, striking down another one effortlessly. "This is annoying."

"I have no idea," Bonnie shrugged, setting several of them on fire again.

"You're really good at setting things on fire now," he said admiringly, and she beamed at him.

"If you think that's cool, watch _this_," she said, and a nearby car went up in midair, and smashed into more of their adversaries.

Bonnie almost laughed when she saw the flabbergasted look on his face, and at the line of cars that had formed during the fight. All the people inside the cars looked beyond pissed that it was blocking their way through. Only Mystic Falls. She and Damon managed to clean up, and both of them just stood there, panting.

"I feel bad that we're blocking everyone's way-ah, screw it. To hell with everyone else," Bonnie shook her head the honking vehicles. "What?" she said to Damon's sentimental expression.

"I love you, Bennett," he gave her a boyish grin, staking the guy behind him without looking. "And I think that one was the last of them."

"You're so mushy. I love you too, you annoying bastard," she said, and their lips met in a searing kiss.

"Just to make this even more sappy, can you make it rain?" he asked, when she finally pulled out to breathe.

She smiled and snapped her fingers. And then they made out in the pouring rain, right in the middle of the road, oblivious to the honking cars and sirens of Liz Forbes' police car coming to break them up.

**AN: This is like a *SUPER* old fic I found lying around in the computer, so I thought I might as well. xx**


End file.
